<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zio ansioso by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009686">Zio ansioso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sfortunato [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Uncle-Nephew Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperino si occupa dei nipotini influenzati.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sfortunato [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zio ansioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta sia per l’Advent Calendar.<br/>Prompt: 18. "mamma chioccia".<br/>Fandom: Disney; Paperi Disney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zio ansioso</p><p> </p><p>Qui incassò il capo tra le spalle, sfiorando con il mento la stoffa del pigiamino rosso. «Non devi…» sussurrò. Chiuse gli occhi nel momento in cui gli sfuggì un sonoro starnuto.</p><p>Qua proseguì dicendo: «… preoccuparti», i suoi occhi erano liquidi e arrossati, s’intravedeva soltanto il colletto del suo pesante pigiama verde e il suo capino accaldato, tutto il resto era nascosto sotto le lenzuola.</p><p>«… Zio Paperino» borbottò Quo. Allungò una gamba oltre il bordo del letto che condivideva coi fratelli, facendola scivolare via dalla spessa coperta, lasciando vedere il suo pigiama blu. La sua voce era rauca.</p><p>Paperino posò un bacio sulla testa di tutti e tre, sentendo le loro fronti bollenti a contatto col becco, le piume candide dei nipotini erano arruffate. «Certo che devo preoccuparmi. Avete la febbre tutti e tre» borbottò. "Non avrei dovuto farli giocare nella neve. Erano ben coperti, ma si sono ammalati comunque. Si lasciano trascinare troppo, in questo sono come me".</p><p>Sul comodino erano posate in bilico tre tazze con colori diversi, mentre sul davanzale della finestra c’era un tomo delle Giovani Marmotte, all’esterno infuriava una tempesta di neve.</p><p>«Di solito…» biascicò Qui. «… Non ci credi…» aggiunse Qua. Quo concluse dicendo: «… Quando diciamo che stiamo male».</p><p>Sul mobiletto accanto alla finestra, stava una fotografia che ritraeva i tre nipoti sorridenti in braccio allo zio, era illuminata dalla luce della camera.</p><p>Paperino rimise il piede di Quo all’interno del letto e gli rimboccò con le coperte, facendo un sorriso paterno, il cappellino da marinaio gli ricadeva storto sulla testa. «Perché io lo capisco quando state male davvero. Ora cercate di riposare» disse, recuperando i termometri dai loro becchi.</p><p>I tre nipotini si lamentarono insieme: «Mamma chioccia». Paperino ridacchiò e li guardò dapprima sbadigliare per appisolarsi.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>